


Nightmare

by molmcmahon



Series: Devil's Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: 5 Times Someone Finds Out about Harry and Oliver and 1 Time Someone Already Knew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Arrow.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of my story, "Devil's Dance" so it would probably work better if you guys read that first.

Diggle stared up at the two men who had taken Deadshot down, the two vigilantes that had made the police force of Starling City so busy. And had started to take down the most corrupt men and women of the city. One was his recent boss, Oliver Queen, and the other, the man who had come back with Queen, Harry Potter.

The two men looked very different than they had looked this morning, when Diggle had driven Oliver to the building and tower that housed Queen Industries. Oliver had been hungover or... not. He supposed this was where both of them were going at night, expertly avoiding Diggle’s sight and hearing. 

The Hood. The Devil. 

The two were clearly making a ruckus in Starling City, taking down criminals as a team. And now, they had saved his life.

Their hoods were down, the material hanging loosely at their backs. Oliver’s bow had been put down in the haste to grind up whatever it was that had Diggle’s life. Harry’s eyes were glowing slightly red and Diggle watched as the man took visible deep breaths, calming down. 

He looked around himself more now, taking in the one computer on the table and the arrow rack on the other table. There was an old looking trunk on other side, a trunk that looked familiar to him the more he looked at it. He had helped Oliver to bring it into the mansion when Queen had first gotten home from the hospital.

Now everything made sense. Queen being too aware of the exits of each room they were in, the way he moved, the way he wouldn’t talk about what happened to him on the island. It was like Oliver had undergone a huge behavior change while on the island and Diggle had seen through it at least a little. But to see him now… No one would guess that Oliver Queen, the self-proclaimed party boy, millionaire, and the guy who liked to bring home girls every night, was the Hood.

Oliver Queen stood very still as he leaned against the table where the computer was, like a predator sizing up prey. Harry stood next to him but he was a lot more relaxed, his shoulders loose and his eyes back to their normal green. Diggle shivered at the memory of seeing the guy in action just a few hours before, seeing the man’s eyes fully glow red. Seeing the man’s red power whip about the assassin called Deadshot, trying to bring him down. 

There was nothing human about that.

“You alright, Diggle?” Harry finally questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I think Oliver got the cure to you in time.”

Diggle stared at the two of them, his eyes still wide in disbelief. 

“I would have helped you with the pain but most people are scared of me, the first time around,” Harry offered, shrugging a little. “Oliver was, if that helps.”

Oliver tipped his head towards Harry, his eyes narrowing. Harry grinned and then turned around, typing something into the computer while Oliver continued to stare at Diggle.

“You clearly don’t need a bodyguard,” Diggle finally said. “You’re a murderer. You two are the vigilantes.”

“Diggle-”

“No, you two murder people! Why’d you bring me down here anyway? All you’ve been doing is killing people!”

“I thought…”

“We thought,” Harry corrected, reaching out to put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s eyes closed briefly and Diggle could swear he leaned into the touch. Diggle’s eyes narrowed at the touch, filed that information away for later. Oliver and Harry might have been closer than he had originally seen. 

“We thought you might like to--”

“Might like to what? Join you? You kill people!”

“For the good of the city,” Oliver argued in a calm voice, at equal volume. He wasn’t even raising his voice, wasn’t shouting. He really thought… 

Diggle’s heart sped up, his hand dropping to the gun holster at his hip. 

“I’m just with him to watch his back,” Harry offered quietly. “It would be nice to have another person on the team.”

“No. No, I’m not joining you.”

Diggle took a step back, still clutching his side as it was still sore from where the assassin shot at him. He hastened up the stairs, out of Queen’s and Potter’s lair and walked out of the abandoned warehouse.

 

* * *

  
  


Diggle was not that surprised to see Queen and Potter coming into the diner a few nights afterward. Carly was waiting on a table next to his and walked over to stand by his table to say hi to the two men. Diggle could see Oliver’s new bodyguard behind him and his lips twitched up into a small grin when he saw the harried look on his face. 

“Hello, Diggle’s sister-in-law Carly,” Oliver remarked, holding out his hand. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are, both of you,” Carly said with a glance to Potter.

Carly shook Oliver’s hand while Diggle watched as Harry sat down in the bench opposite his, his green eyes looking the menu over. “It’s nice to meet you, Carly.”

Oliver sat down next to Harry and Diggle watched as Harry rattled off an order. Carly nodded in answer and took off to get the order made.

“You’re not eating?” Diggle questioned, turning to look at Oliver.

“He’s eating,” Harry remarked, shrugging and his eyes narrowing. “If I have anything to say about it.”

Oliver looked at Harry and some thought was exchanged between them, something that Diggle didn’t have any hope of identifying. Oliver finally nodded and turned back to face Diggle. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Diggle sat down on his couch and turned on the tv, tuning to some random news channel while eating some breakfast. The two vigilantes were all over the news lately and no one had seen their like before. The archer and the guy who looked like the devil come alive.

Oliver Queen and Harry Potter. 

Oliver all outfitted in green, green hood, green suit and green fletching on his arrows. Harry all outfitted in red and black, a mask that covered most of his face and defining features like the scar on his forehead. Though all the police had was two sketchings of the two men, an arrow, and nothing else.

The crime rate of Starling City had already gone down so much, with their presence and Diggle hadn’t seen their like before. He wondered what Harry was, who he was and if he actually was a demon, like people were calling him. He hadn’t seen Harry be upset about the name that the news had started to call him. 

Maybe… No. They killed people. But then again… Diggle sighed and shook his head. He had long been looking for a… purpose in life after leaving military and protecting rich assholes wasn’t cutting it. Perhaps joining Oliver and Harry would be it.

 

* * *

  
  


A maid showed Diggle to where Oliver was in the Queen mansion, leaving him in the doorway of the living room. The sun shone through the floor to ceiling windows opposite him and shone on the two men embracing right in front of them. Harry had his arms wrapped around Oliver, one around his back and one at his neck. Oliver meanwhile had his arms around Harry, a white knuckled grip, as far as Diggle could see. 

The two were so close that Diggle couldn’t see any space between them, no open air, as they kissed. Diggle cleared his throat, turning around to give them privacy as they straightened up. He snorted at the thought as Oliver and Harry were not at all straight. 

So they were closer than he had first thought. He didn’t remember seeing or reading in the news and gossip magazines about Queen being bisexual. It was all girls but he figured that Oliver and perhaps Moira Queen would have probably kept that quiet. 

“You here for the bodyguard position?”

Diggle turned back around, seeing Oliver and Harry turn around too. They looked at him with expectant eyes, Harry with loose shoulders and a relaxed stance while Oliver was more rigid. 

“‘Cause the new guy just quit,” Oliver finished, his lips twitching up into a small grin.

Harry elbowed Oliver, amusement in his eyes. “That’s because you scared him off.”

“I did not,” Oliver retorted, shrugging and turning to Harry.

“Yes, you did.”

“Did not. Some people just don’t have the stamina anymore.”

Harry rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Dig?”

“Yes, I came to join you two.”

“Not the bodyguard position?” Harry questioned, sparing a glance at Oliver before turning back to Diggle. “Neither of us really…”

“Not the bodyguard position. The other one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy Merlyn hesitated for a minute or two before opening the door to what would be Oliver’s new club. The old warehouse in front of him used to be a Queen Industries building and before Oliver had found it, it sat empty. The Queen Industries logo was affixed to the front of the building but other than that, there was no evidence of anything else. 

Laurel had told him to ask Oliver for a job, or at least she had implied that Oliver would be more than happy to help him out. And Tommy was very sure that his best friend would help him but he didn’t want or need any help. He would figure out the whole being broke and cut off from his father’s money thing on his own. 

He sighed and was about to nudge open the door when he heard someone coming, confident booted footsteps walking up next to him. Tommy turned to look and saw Oliver’s new friend, Harry, standing next to him. The guy was wearing a dark green, long-sleeved shirt and jeans, along with comfortable looking shoes.

The guy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Tommy?”

“I need to talk to Oliver. Do you know where he is?”

“We’re going over the plans for the club,” Harry offered, pushing the door open and gesturing up to the office in the warehouse. “He’s up there.”

Tommy nodded, glancing around the empty warehouse. There was a door in the corner, one that he figured led to the basement, and a set of stairs that led up to the office. “Have you guys figured out a name yet?”

Harry grinned a little but shook his head. “Nope.”

“Tommy?”

They both looked up to see Oliver coming down the set of stairs, his arms held loosely at his sides. 

“What’s up? Are you alright?” Oliver questioned, coming to a stop next to Harry. 

Tommy glanced between them, seeing the closeness, before sighing and crossing his arms. “My dad cut me off, froze my funds.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Tommy nodded as he sighed. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Oliver asked.

“Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions that I’m not used to feeling,” Tommy answered, shaking his head and shrugging.

“Well, my trust fund is your trust fund.”

Tommy grinned warily, narrowing his eyes. “No.”

“That…” Tommy started, looking between Harry and Oliver. “That is the easy answer. And believe me, I have loved the easy answers. What I need… is a job. I’m trying to change. I don’t… want to be who I was anymore.”

Oliver exchanged looks with Harry and then nodded, clapping Tommy on his shoulder. “It just so happens that I have a general manager position open. You’re probably the right man for the job.”

Tommy grinned. “Will I be getting dental? This smile wasn’t  cheap.”

Harry snorted. Oliver smiled and Tommy’s grin widened, enjoying seeing Oliver smile again. His best friend had seemed so… quiet, like a stone and Tommy wondered if he could talk with him more in the coming weeks, about what happened on that island. But then again, Tommy didn’t want to push or pry. What happened on the island was Oliver’s business and Tommy would be around to talk if he wanted to talk.

“I’ll look into it,” Oliver replied, shaking Tommy’s outstretched hand.

“Hell, between the two of us, we should be able to manage that,” Harry remarked, lifting his shoulders in a minute shrug. “I brought my savings from… home with me so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Where are you from anyway?” Tommy asked. “Oliver hasn’t said much.”

“London. More or less,” Harry said, before looking around at the warehouse around them and heading towards the stairs. “We should have a balcony, with bar tables and the like so that people can see the action from above. It’d be cool.”

“What does more or less mean in that context? You’re either from London or you aren’t,” Tommy retorted. 

“It means more or less,” Harry offered, winking at him and Tommy’s cheeks reddened. “I didn’t spend much time in London when I was in England but yeah, I have… a lot of money too. If that’s what you’re really getting at.”

“Tommy, let me show you around,” Oliver interrupted, grinning at the both of them. “There’s not much, the basement’s flooded but otherwise the offices are upstairs and we’ll have a place for a band to play.”

“Live dj? And Oliver Jonas Queen, are you dating Harry?”

Oliver froze and Harry blinked, the both of them looking like they were foxes caught in the henhouse. Tommy snorted and let out a laugh. “Oliver, I’m your best friend. I’m not stupid.”

“And here I was thinking you were,” Oliver finally said, his eyes wide.

Tommy grinned. “You are dating each other then. Very smooth. And fast too, by the way.”

“Tommy, we began dating on the island,” Harry remarked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Or something like that. It was very unclear as to who started it.”

Tommy laughed again. “I approve. You haven’t dated a man in quite a while.”

“There was some fake dating going on when we were children,” Oliver offered, grinning a little and looking at Harry, his blue eyes going soft.

Tommy matched Oliver’s grin. “You suit each other.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, reaching out to pull Tommy into a hug, which he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Tommy in the show and you know who else does? Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Moira Queen woke up to noises, noises that sounded specifically like they were news reporters. It had been a long day, with the Christmas party and then having to learn that her son had gotten hospitalized for a motorcycle accident had made her exhausted. Having to deal with the various reporters outside of the hospital and having to deal with the numerous wealthy folks who had come to their party was tiring. 

She yawned and got out of bed, looking out the window as she did to the night sky beyond the Queen mansion and the bright moon. Walter was sleeping at a hotel and she missed him, her heart aching at the thought that he might not like her anymore. Moira wrapped a robe around herself and walked out of her room, padding down the hallway and sparing a glance to Thea’s room. 

Her daughter’s door was closed but she could hear her snoring a little and moved on, seeing one of their security guards patrolling out on the balcony. The room that she had let Harry have was right next to Oliver’s, one of their bigger guest rooms. If what she had garnered from both men was right, she owed Harry her son’s life. Neither Oliver nor Harry had spoken a great deal of what had transpired on the island but she knew it had been an experience that would forever stay in their minds.

She turned at the end of the hallway, stopping at Oliver’s room and briefly wondering if he was at home or if he had gone out with Tommy. Ever since Harry had helped Oliver wake up from that nightmare he had had a month or two ago, they had stuck close to each other and there was no indication of Harry moving out. And she had seen Harry cooking and having breakfast with Thea a few mornings before her daughter had gone to school too.

She wrapped her robe around herself a little tighter and ventured down the stairs to the living room, hearing the television and realizing that that was what had woken her up. None of their guards would watch television on the job and Thea hadn’t stayed up this late ever since Oliver had come home. 

The couch was in front of her as she stood in the doorway of the room, the television across from her. The reporters on the television were talking about the archer copycat that had taken people hostage earlier in the evening, the one that people had taken to calling the Dark Archer. Moira continued to watch as the footage of the building that the Dark Archer had used as his lair rolled across the screen, with the SWAT team, police and the local FBI team surrounding the building. 

Moira wondered what Quentin thought of the copycat archer when she knew he didn’t like the Hood and his partner. They were vigilantes, working outside of the law and the justice system, and Quentin and the whole of the Starling City police department were on the lookout for the two. Now there was another archer about the city, one in a dark suit and with no hesitation about killing.

The Hood and his partner killed but not like the copycat.

A soft noise drew her attention to the couch and she tiptoed over to look down at the couch, her eyes widening at the sight that met her. The couch cushions were wider than she remembered, cradling Oliver and Harry as they slept. Harry was on the inside of the couch, his arms around Oliver and their legs entwined. Oliver was burrowed into Harry like a snake trying to get more sun. 

Both men were in sweats and hoodies, socks on their feet, no skin visible. Moira could see a hint of scarring on Harry’s right hand but that was it for bare skin below their heads. There was no space between the two and a blanket had fallen off the couch and landed on the floor beside the couch. 

Moira stared down at the two of them, at her son and the man who had come with him like a package deal. The way they were sleeping together… She had seen the way they moved together and behaved around her and Thea. This was an entirely different kind of closeness. This was… closeness at a deeper level than Oliver had ever been with a girl. Of course, he had been with a few boys throughout the years, always kept out of the news by Moira. But this was something special and Moira wasn’t about to wake either of them up.

She walked back to the door, making sure to keep quiet and avoid the squeaky stair as she walked back up to her room and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Laurel, I can’t,” Oliver whispered hoarsely, looking at her with narrowed eyes. They stood in the hallway that led to her apartment and Laurel glanced sideways as another one of her dad’s cops passed them. Bodies lay strewn in her apartment, visible through the kicked open door. 

“You can’t what?” Laurel argued, her heart finally slowing down as the adrenaline left her system. They had been attacked by one of the people she had helped to put in jail and the Hood’s partner had intervened in the last moment, using that strange, red power of his to take the men down. The Devil, people had taken to calling him, and it wasn’t far off the mark. The Hood and Devil. 

No one had seen the likes of them before and Laurel knew there wasn’t anything in the world that would make her understand what kind of man the so called Devil was. Everyone knew the two men worked together and well at that, getting the elite of Starling City to confess to crimes.

“I can’t be with you,” Oliver murmured, shrugging a little. 

Quentin passed them in the hallway, glancing at Laurel and raising an eyebrow. Laurel rolled her eyes and shooed her father away, not wanting him around while she talked with Oliver. He disliked the guy on principle since he had come back without Sara.

“But… I want to be with you.”

“I’m with someone,” Oliver said quietly, tugging her around the corner and to an alcove at the end of the hall. 

Laurel blinked. “You’re with someone? Okay, so I’ll just wait. You haven’t stayed with anyone for long.”

Oliver stared at her and crossed his arms. “I’ve been seeing someone for the last five years, Laurel. It’s not going to get old.”

Her eyes widened as she studied him, crossing her own arms. “It’s that guy you came back from the island with, isn’t it? Who is he to you?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend? I thought you were straight.”

Oliver’s cheeks reddened a little as he shook his head. “I’m not straight. I’m bisexual and yes, Harry’s the guy I’m with.”

“You were with him on the island? You weren’t… alone?”

“He was already there, okay? Laurel, the point is I’m off the market,” Oliver said, his voice lowering even more. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought you loved me.”

“I did. Before the island. People change.”

“Are you sure? He might be the Hood,” Laurel suggested, gesturing to the bodies of the men on the floor. “You don’t know him.”

“And you do? I know him,” Oliver retorted, glaring at her now. “He’s the man who kept me alive on the island.”

“Yeah, well, did he have any archery skills?”

Oliver dropped his arms to his sides and stared at her. “Laurel, I’m done here. You have Tommy. Aren’t you happy with him?”

“He changed after his dad almost died and now he’s working at Merlyn Global. He said… some things,” Laurel explained. 

“Merlyn Global? Why would Tommy work for his father? He’s always been--”

“I think Tommy thinks that we got back together.”

“Ah. And he’s hurting.” Oliver sighed and glanced out the window behind them before turning back to Laurel. The night sky seemed to curl around the apartment building, only being lit by the city lights down below and the barely visible stars above.

“Are you sure you know Harry? He could be…”

“I know him. He’s a good man, Laurel. He’s not the Hood guy.”

Laurel stared at Oliver before nodding. She made a mental note to look into the guy privately anyway. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I’ve been with Harry for the past few years. I know him,” Oliver argued, raising his voice a little. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help with your case.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“So…”

Felicity trailed off at Harry’s look, his green eyes narrowed and his lips curling into a frown as he looked over her shoulder. She hesitated a little to click onto the next database of criminals and crossed her arms.

“What?” Harry questioned, taking a step backwards and sitting on the table that held the computers. The monitor in front of Felicity blinked and flashed at his movement and then settled, the CIA database of known criminals appearing on it again.

“Are you actually the Devil?” Felicity asked, staring at him curiously and gesturing with her hands towards him. “With your eye flashes and all…”

“Did you just gesture to all of me?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at her and glancing back to where Diggle was sparring with Oliver.

“Ahh… maybe? I just want to know what you are,” Felicity pleaded, blinking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re not scared of me, are you?”

“No? Should I be?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and then his lips twitched up into an amused grin as Diggle made a noise of frustration as Oliver jumped away from him again. “No. If you’re officially joining the team--”

“Just to find Walter,” Felicity interrupted, poking him in the shoulder closest to her. 

“Are you sure you have no powers?” Diggle muttered loudly, glaring at Oliver.

Oliver grinned and shook his head. “Nope. My partner’s the only one who has supernatural abilities.”

Harry turned to look at Oliver and Diggle, noting that both of them were sweating and shirtless. Harry had bowed out of the sparring match early, wanting to ask Felicity for some help in potentially locating his godfather. If she was joining their team permanently, he would have waited but… 

Seeing Oliver sparring like this certainly distracted him though, sweaty and grinning. The shadowy half of him that enabled him to send out his soul separately and that whispered about wanting blood occasionally certainly enjoyed the sight. Wanted to claim and mark his territory. Harry shrugged off the thoughts and turned to look back at Felicity. 

“Supernatural abilities,” Felicity echoed, drawing his attention again. Her voice was quiet but definitely intrigued, shy almost. They had only introduced her to the team a week ago, after Oliver had gotten shot by Moira, by his own mother at Queen Industries. That had confirmed that Moira knew something about the Undertaking that the Dark Archer was working on and that Robert Queen had been killed for.

Harry sighed. Diggle had been wanting to know what he was too but the man had been much more subtle about it.

“Felicity…” Harry trailed off, glancing at Oliver, who dipped his head in a nod. Oliver would have his back, regardless of whether or not he replied to Felicity.

“I… would love to know,” Harry finally answered, shrugging. “I only know that I am part demon. I don’t know anything more than that.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Part demon? As in… one of your parents was…”

“I don’t even know that. I… come from another world,” Harry offered, narrowing his eyes in thought. “I’m not from this… Earth, in other words.”

Diggle blinked, breathing heavily as the two of them broke off their spar, and glanced to Oliver, who nodded.

“There’s more than one Earth?” Felicity repeated, her eyes widening even more. “Like… multi-verse? Like that theory?”

“Uh… yeah, sure. If that’s what the scientists are calling it now.”

Felicity stared at him, blinked once, twice. “This is so cool!”

Harry returned her stare, bemusement in his gaze. “I arrived on the  _ island _ six months before Oliver did. I traveled from my world to this one after some… shit went down and my parents died when I was two. In addition to that, my parents were wizards.”

Felicity’s eyes widened even more, making Harry wonder if they would fall out of her head.

“Wizards? Travel between worlds?” Felicity echoed, looking between Oliver and Harry in awe.

“I did not travel between worlds,” Oliver added, frowning at Felicity’s expression. “Harry was the only one who did.”

“There were wizards on the Earth you’re from? Real wizards? Are you one? How did that work?”

Harry snorted. “Slow down with the questions. Yes, there were wizards where I’m from. Yes, we used wands. No, I do not need a wand now. Yes, I still have my wand. No, I don’t know how to go back. And… I don’t particularly want to go back.”

Oliver pulled off the mitts from his hands and stepped out of the sparring circle, carefully nonchalant but for his curled shoulders. Harry watched him go and felt Felicity’s eyes on him, on them both. “Anyway… I was wondering if you could help me find someone.”

“Anything. I thought you… just knew Oliver. If you’re not initially from… this Earth.”

“Black?” Oliver questioned, turning to look at them as he was toweling himself dry. 

“Yeah.”

Diggle raised an eyebrow, looked between the two of them. “Another target?”

“No. I came through to this world via… a veil,” Harry remarked, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “A portal, if you like. My godfather went through the same thing two years before I did. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead or here on this Earth like I am but I’m no good with tech.”

“I know. It’s like the computers are allergic to you,” Felicity said, giggling at her own words. “That sounds wrong somehow.”

“Didn’t sound wrong to me,” Harry said, grinning at her. “His name’s Sirius Black. I don’t even know if he’s… here. He took a killing curse right before he went through the veil.”

“Killing curse?” Felicity echoed, her skin going pale at the words. “Killing…”

“There is a killing curse, yes. I don’t use it. It was actually one of the three unforgivable curses in my world,” Harry explained, grimacing at the memories that brought him. “You’d be sent to wizarding prison for casting it.”

“Wizarding prison?” Diggle repeated as he stepped out of the circle. 

“Before a certain… man tried to destroy the wizarding world, the wardens of one prison were soul sucking monsters. It wasn’t pleasant.”

Diggle stared at him, his face going slightly pale. Felicity froze, her eyes widening.

“I don’t suppose you mean that metaphorically?” Felicity questioned, her voice shaking a little.

“No. There were these creatures in my world called dementors. The ultimate punishment for casting one of the Unforgivables was to have your soul sucked out,” Harry explained idly, ignoring both Diggle and Felicity’s horrified looks. “Anyway… I don’t know if Sirius is alive on this world or dead in mine. I was hoping…”

Felicity continued to stare at him, her eyes wide and her skin paler than it had been.

“Felicity?” Oliver walked over to stand next to Harry, bumped shoulders with him. 

“We also played sports on broomsticks,” Harry offered, trying to come up with something good from his world that didn’t require  a lot of explanation. “I knew two brothers who opened a joke shop with lots of little charms and such.”

“Yeah, I can totally help you find your godfather,” Felicity finally replied, her eyes still wide. “Just give me a rough description to work with. Is he… like you?”

“He’s a wizard but he’s not… His eyes don’t glow or anything like that. I’m pretty sure he’s human. Black hair, grey eyes, 6’3’’. In his late 30 's.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

A week later, they received the right intel and located Walter in a heavily guarded warehouse in the Glades. Felicity subtly redirected one of the Queen satellites to point at the warehouse on the northern corner of the Glades and watched as Harry and Oliver flew over the rooftops. It was a cloudless night and the only source of natural light were the bright moon and stars shining down on the city. Harry was the one actually flying, in his red and black suit, and carrying Oliver as they approached the building where Walter was being held. 

She sucked in a tight breath as Harry’s eyes began to glow red, as his power wrapped around Oliver carefully, as they skimmed over rooftops. The warehouse that they believed held Walter was heavily guarded by mercenaries, making it impossible for the two vigilantes to go in through the front door. Felicity had heard the both of them whispering between each other as they suited up earlier tonight, had seen Harry cross his arms and Oliver arguing about weighing him down.

Harry had said something about a spell or perhaps it was another ability but the argument had gone in Harry’s favor and now they were both flying. When they had left the newly named Verdant bar an hour ago though, there had been no space between Harry and Oliver. Their arms had been around each other and Harry’s powers had lifted them up into the sky like some kind of freaky bird.

“That’s gotta be giving some people nightmares,” Diggle muttered, drawing Felicity out of her thoughts.

Felicity nodded in agreement, watching as Harry dropped Oliver off onto the rooftop of the warehouse and then landed himself right behind a guard. Oliver landed in a roll and kicked out at a guard near the roof door, knocking the guard away and choking him out. Harry reached out an arm, his eyes glowing red as his power extended outward, yanking the door open. The two of them raced in and the last thing Felicity saw was Oliver nocking an arrow to his bow.

“Are they…” Felicity trailed off, peering over to where Diggle was standing next to her. “Together?”

Diggle stared at her, his lips curling up in a grin and nodded. “Yeah. Oliver’s bisexual and I don’t know what Potter is but they’re together. I walked in on them kissing when I said that I wanted to join their little team.”

Felicity smiled and turned back to the computer screen, seeing her laptop out of the corner of her eyes. She turned towards the monitor, watching as it ran facial recognition on multiple government databases. 

“Still nothing?” Diggle asked, meeting her eyes as she turned back to the warehouse where Walter was held. Flashes of red filled the screen and Felicity shivered at the sight. She didn’t quite know what to make of Harry’s powers but he seemed hell bent on watching Oliver’s back and that was good enough for her.

“Nope. This Sirius Black is either really well hidden or doesn’t exist.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“When I said something about fighting the good fight, I didn’t mean this.”

Oliver quickly turned around, seeing Harry copy him, to face Slade Wilson. “Wilson.”

“Oliver. Harry.”

Diggle looked between the three of them, glancing to Felicity who was working at the computer table next to him. Felicity shook her head and eyed the stranger. The stranger who had even more weapons on his person than Oliver did when he went out into the city after dark to patrol. The man wore combat boots over black pants, a tac vest, had a grenade belt slung across his shoulders, guns at his hips and two swords strapped to his back.

“You were the one who said to look after Oliver,” Harry retorted, grinning and walking right over to the guy and pulling him into a hug. “Not that I needed any push.”

“And here I traveled around the world for a higher purpose when I could have just come here.”

“Uh… Who are you?” Felicity questioned, still looking between Harry and Oliver. “And why are you armed to the teeth?”

“Eh, ignore him,” Harry muttered, turning to look at Felicity after stepping back from the stranger. “He’s just like that. Diggle, Felicity, this is Slade Wilson, an old friend of ours.”

Oliver’s lips twitched up into a tight grin as he too went over to clap Slade on his back. “Good to see you. What brings you here to Star City?”

“I heard about your city falling apart,” Slade remarked, shrugging as he walked about the basement of Verdant. “Something about a supervillain?”

“The Undertaking,” Oliver said quietly. “My mother was apart of it and so was my father.”

Slade’s eyes narrowed as he reached the cases where Harry and Oliver’s suits were. “Families can be complicated.” 

“Slade, these two are John Diggle and Felicity Smoak,” Oliver spoke, gesturing to each of their friends in turn. “They helped us take down Merlyn and the earthquake device.”

“Earthquake device? What the fuck? I left you two alone three years ago and this-”

“Slade, it wasn’t our fault,” Harry retorted, his eyes flashing red for a second. “You try taking down two devices and someone who was trained by the League of Assassins.”

“And Tommy…” Oliver trailed off, with a glance up to the bar on the floor above them and then turning back to Slade. “He was badly injured and Harry had to stay with him. Diggle watched my back during the fight with Merlyn.”

“Your…” Slade trailed off, gesturing to Harry. “And Tommy is who now? Your ex?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he let out a strangled laugh. “No, he’s Oliver’s best friend, you idiot.”

“Ah. You two are still together then?”

“Yes,” Oliver returned, glaring at Slade, who grinned.

“I’m just teasing you, kid. I come with some news that may or may not help with your ongoing search,” Slade offered, shrugging and turning to look at Harry. “Speaking of the League of Assassins.”

Harry exchanged a look with Oliver, his eyes narrowing. “This can’t be good.”

“League of Assassins?” Diggle echoed. “I thought that was a myth.”

“It’s not,” Oliver said, glancing at Diggle. His eyes had gone hard, like he was all but ready to pick up his bow right the fuck now. “And depending on Slade’s news…”

“They’re not gunning for Star City,” Slade interrupted. “Throughout my travels in Eastern Europe, I heard tell of an assassin called the Hound or the Grim. That ring a bell to you, Harry?”

Harry froze, his eyes widening. “The Grim?”

Slade’s eyes glinted but he nodded. “The people I talked to said he moves like shadow and like a hound at the same time.”

“Fuck.  _ Fuck.” _

Oliver walked over to Harry’s side and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, you alright?”

“The things we heard about the League of Assassins… If half of them are true… My godfather’s alive and he’s an assassin.”

Harry flinched and leaned into Oliver’s hand, reaching out to place his own hand over Oliver’s.

“Harry?” Felicity questioned. “How do you know…”

Harry turned to look at Diggle and Felicity, his eyes tinged with red. “My godfather learned a spell that allows you to shape shift. It’s one that only a few wizards and witches learned and you can only have one shape.”

“Shape shift? There are people who can shape shift?” Diggle questioned faintly, his eyes going wide.

“You can accept me and you still question that there are worse things out there?” Harry asked, his lips twitching up into a grin.

“Kind of…” Diggle trailed off, looking to Oliver and then back to Slade. 

“Anyway, my godfather took on the shape of a black dog,” Harry explained, dropping his forehead onto Oliver’s shoulder. “That is probably why…”

“He’s called the Hound,” Oliver finished, wrapping an arm around Harry. “We’ll find him. We have a name and information now.”

“Thanks, Slade,” Harry said, glancing up at the other man. “You could stay here for a few days?”

“Nah, kids. It’s been fun. I’ll keep in touch.”

Oliver waved and Slade nodded back, heading out through the back of the basement. Slade stopped before he turned down the hallway that led to the door and turned, catching Oliver and Harry’s eyes.

“Oh, and Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve also heard of a girl with the same powers as you,” Slade added. “Goes by the name Raven.”

 


End file.
